Modern tablet computers not only provide convenience to users in terms of portability, but are also capable of various enhanced functionalities. Users may rely on tablet computers to perform their day-to-day functions, such as e-mailing, word processing, Web browsing, media playing, image and audio editing, etc. The virtual keyboard or physical keypads available on the table computers are often difficult to manipulate and can be difficult to get accustomed to. While portable keyboards can be connected to tablet computers, they are often bulky and rigid. Portable keyboards with a more flexible shell and with smaller form factors often provide poor tactile feedback such that the user's desire to type on the portable keyboards extensively would be minimal. Further, it can be difficult to produce good color contrast and high resistance to abrasion for letters and numbers on keycaps.